


Then We Can Be Together Forever

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Teasing, and teasing him about them, freaking cute ok, marriage talk, remembering things rin said when they were young, srsly, these three dorks joking about marriage and talking about love and teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘I hate you both.’ Rin grumbled, crossing his arms and letting out a huff.‘Oh? I thought you wanted to marry us.’ Haru replied with a slight smirk as Rin faltered.‘You actually remember that?’‘Of course we do.’ Makoto replied easily, resting a hand on Rin’s arm.‘So? How about it?’ Haru asked, smirk gone and no hint of a smile.Rin spluttered. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’‘No? Don’t you love us anymore, Rin?’ Makoto asked, face also straight and Rin narrowed his eyes.‘You two need to shut the hell up before I slap you both.’





	

‘I hate you both.’ Rin grumbled, crossing his arms and letting out a huff.

‘Oh? I thought you wanted to marry us.’ Haru replied with a slight smirk as Rin faltered.

‘You actually remember that?’

‘Of course we do.’ Makoto replied easily, resting a hand on Rin’s arm.

‘So? How about it?’ Haru asked, smirk gone and no hint of a smile.

Rin spluttered. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

‘No? Don’t you love us anymore, Rin?’ Makoto asked, face also straight and Rin narrowed his eyes.

‘You two need to shut the hell up before I slap you both.’

Makoto was the first to laugh.

‘Fine, fine, we’ll stop teasing.’ He conceded.

 

*** 

‘Us three should all get married.’ Rin said with a smile, turning over in the grass and looking at Makoto and Haru. ‘Then we can all be together forever.’

‘Seriously?’ Haru asked, eyebrows furrowing.

‘Rin, it isn’t legal for two men to marry in Japan, let alone three.’

Rin hummed. ‘Then we should all go to another country on holiday and get married there instead.’

‘What makes you think we’d want to marry you?’ Haru asked and Rin laughed. 

‘We all love each other don’t we?’

‘Yeah but… People who are married have to you know, kiss and stuff.’ Makoto said, eyes wide.

Rin nodded and shrugged. ‘I wouldn’t mind, would you?’

Makoto fumbled over his words and Haru shrugged. 

‘See, Makoto? Haru doesn’t mind.’ Rin laughed softly and sat up, leaning over to Haru and pressing his lips quickly to his cheek.

‘How about you then?’ Rin challenged, grinning at Makoto as he flushed.

Rin leant over and kissed Makoto’s cheek too. ‘There, now we can get married.’

‘I’m not sure that’s how it works… And besides, we’re not old enough to get married.’ Makoto said, biting his lip before hurriedly kissing Rin on the cheek too.

‘Who cares how it works? We should get married when we’re older, when I’m back from Australia and then you both can come and cheer me on at the Olympics.’

‘Do you think it might be legal by then?’ Haru asked quietly, seemingly mulling things over.

Rin shrugged. ‘Doubt it. But like I said, we should all go on holiday somewhere and then we can have our honeymoon there.’

Makoto flushed. ‘But you know what people do on honeymoons, Rin…’

Rin grinned and winked at him. ‘Mhm.’

‘Rin!’

*** 

‘Well?’ Haru asked with a small smile.

‘It’s not even legal, Haru.’

‘So you don’t want to marry us then?’

‘I didn’t say that-‘

‘So you do want to marry us.’

‘Makoto, a little help here?’ Rin said, looking desperately at his friend to escape Haru’s questions.

Makoto simply leant forward and pecked Rin on the cheek. 

‘What the hell was that?’

‘That’s what people do when they get married, right?’ He asked with a smile as Haru leant over to kiss his other cheek.

‘There, now we can get married.’

‘Why the heck can you guys quote things I said ten years ago?’

‘We should all go on holiday together and get married where it’s legal, we can honeymoon together there too.’ Haru said whilst nodding.

‘And you know what people do on honeymoon’s, Rin.’ Makoto added, kissing his cheek again as Rin flushed red.

‘I hate you! I hate both of you! I’m never speaking again!’

Makoto and Haru shared a glance and Rin didn’t like the smirk they shared.

Haru leant forward, inching closer and closer to Rin’s face and Rin leant back away from Haru as far as he could and he gulped audibly.

‘You’re taking this too far now, Haru.’ Rin said, his eyes screwing shut.

‘Oh? I thought you were never going to speak again, Rin. You only lasted a few moments, what a disappointment.’

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ok
> 
> i love makoharurin tho im just a sucker for poly relationships i want one but neither of the people i want to date wanna date me rip
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
